Next Time You Fall In Love
by muggle-iow
Summary: NO HBP SPOILERS! if you haven't read the book then this story is safe! Songfic, based on the song Next Time You Fall In Love from Starlight Express.


(A.N. There are no HBP spoilers in this as it was written before the book came out so it is AU now i guess! I know there isn't much dialogue, sorry bout that, but it just happened like that, sorry if you don't like it!)

I hope you like it and please Review!

**Next Time You Fall in Love**

It was a lovely hot June day and a Hogsmede weekend, those who weren't enjoying Ice-creams in the near by village we flying or lazing round Hogwarts grounds. Minerva McGonagall had left her marking on her desk as was sketching by one of her larger windows, her favorate past-time. Few people knew this, and only one person knew that all the paintings in her office were by her. This person was Albus Dumbledore. He was the subject of her current sketch, she had many sketches of him she kept hidden, the truth was, she loved him. Her mind slowly drifted back to the end of the 6th year.

Albus was her Transfiguration Professor, he had helped her to become the youngest Animagus. It was during her training that her feelings for him developed, slowly she fell in love with her teacher. Her bestfriends, Poppy Pomfrey and Rolanda Hooch tried to convince her it was a 'silly school girl crush', but Minerva knew it was more than that. She had started to believe that he felt the same for her, stupid as it sounded. But, on the last day of her 6th year, she managed to complete the Animagus transformation and registered her form as a grey tabby cat. It was that day that he kissed her.

_flashback_

Minerva looked at herself, she had totally changed it to a grey tabby cat, changing back into her human form crying with happiness she looked at her Professor, he slowly walked forward and took her cheek in his hand then wiping her tears away with his thumb he whispered "well done, Minerva!" before gently kissing her. Minerva couldn't believe it, he did feel the same as she did. Wrapping her arms round his neck she returned the kiss. Once the kiss ended he stepped away quickly "Oh Minerva, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that!" he stuttered "it was wrong, I'm your..." but he didn't finish because Minerva had kissed him again. This time when they broke apart he didn't say anything or move away, Minerva rested her chin on his chest and looked into his twinkling blue eyes, "I love you!" she whispered "I love you too." he replied kissing her on the top of her head.

_end flashback_

Minerva sighed as she remembered that summer, they only managed to meet up once but they owled each other everyday, she couldn't wait to get back to school. That year they spent as much time together as they could without looking suspicious. She would stay behind after lessons to 'ask for help with her homework', she started to go to 'extra lessons' to help her become more advanced at Transfiguration, they would go into Hogsmede together. Most people just thought they were good friends, as the McGonagall were good friends with the Dumbledore family. However, Poppy and Rolanda guessed what was going on and forced her to tell them. They weren't discusted as she thought they would be, they were more jelous. Minerva was the pretty one of their group, she was skinny and had long black hair and sparkling green eyes. Poppy was dumpy and Rolanda, having grown up in a family of brothers was a tomboy. But now, Poppy was married to Alastor Moody and Rolanda was married to Severus Snape and it was Minerva's turn to be jelous.

Her 7th year was the happiest she had ever been. She was going out with Albus Dumbledore and she had been accepted into Auror Training. Minerva sighed again as she remembered how it all ended. After her graduation ball they had gone back to his chambers to say goodbye to each other privately, they talked about the future and Minerva's career. The next day he was on the platform trying to hide the tears in his eyes as he watched Minerva go, knowing that he wouldn't see her for a while as she was going to America to train, she had promised to owl him when ever she could and come and see him as soon as her training finished. It was on the train that she decided she had to end it with Albus. Since she was going to America she knew she may not be able to see him for about 3 years, and she knew they both needed to move on, she still loved him but knew that with them being so far apart and for so long, she knew it wouldn't work. So that night she wrote a letter to Albus. She knew it was low, but she knew she would never be able to dump him with him in front of her.

_My Dearest Albus_

_As much as I don't want to do this, I know I must. I love you, but with me going to America_

_and you having so much to do at Hogwarts, I feel that our relationship can't carry on._

_My heart is breaking writing this, but it is for the best. Our relationship can't work if we aren't_

_going to see each other for 3 years. _

_I would like to remain friends, but I will understand if you don't. _

_Please don't try to fine me._

_Tabby._

She remembered sending it straight away before she changed her mind, then going to her room and crying until she had to leave for America. She remembered his letter offering her the job at Hogwarts and the day she first saw him again, when she realized she didn't ever stop loving him. She had remained friends with him for the past 30 years and she never did stop loving him.

Sighing, Minerva replaced her sketch book into her top draw, then wiping the tears from her face she got on with her marking after switching the radio on apparently it was one of those days when the WWN decided to play muggle songs, and today they were playing songs from musicals. She was about to change the station when some slow music filled the speakers, it was apparently a song from the muggle stage show 'Starlight Express'.

_female_

_I guess I'm not to good at keeping love alive for long_

_I think I've found the answers but the answers always wrong_

_My first love was my true love and it should have been my last_

_The only time I'm happy is when I'm dreaming in the past_

Minerva placed her quill down and listened to the song, it was strange how much the first verse of a song could relate to her life

_Next time you fall in love_

_It better be with me_

_The way it used to be_

_Back then was when we touched the Starlight_

_Sometimes you turn away from what your heart tells you is right_

_And so you settle for whatever gets you through the night_

_The flame you thought was dead may suddenly begin to burn_

_And broken hearts can be repaired thats something that you learn_

This verse really hit Minerva, when she was in America she had gone out with anyone who would take her. Some of the men were great, they were kind and caring and loving, but none of them compared to Albus. The bit about broken hearts though? Her heart had never been repaired, and she was the one that dumped Albus.

_Next time you fall in love_

_It better be with me_

_The way it used to be_

_Back then was when we touched the starlight_

_Male_

_I've re-lived every moment that I've ever shared with you_

_What fools we were to end a dream that looked like coming true_

_Next time you fall in love_

_it better be with me_

_Female_

_back then_

_Male_

_was when _

_Both_

_we touched the starlight_

_Next time you fall in love_

_It better be with me_

_the way it used to be_

_back then was when we touched the Starlight_

_I guess I'm not to good at keeping love alive for long_

_I think I've found the answers but the answers always wrong_

_My first love was my true love and it should have been my last_

_The only time I'm happy is when I'm dreaming in the past_

_Next time you fall in love_

_it better be with me_

_The way it used to be_

_Back then was when we touched the starlight._

Minerva realized that she was crying as the song ended. She realized that she shouldn't have ended it with him, they loved each other, they could have got through it. She decided that she had to tell him how she felt, she would go mad if she didn't. Not caring if he felt the same she got up and ran to his office to tell him.

**Albus' POV**

Turning on the radio Albus sunk into one of his squashy arm chairs. He wasn't really listening to the idle chatter of the presenter. It was just there for background noise, after working in a school for so long he got un-nerved when it was quiet. He sat there thinking, thinking about last night. He went out on a date with a lovely woman called Agatha Jones, she was kind and caring and good company, but all evening Albus found himself comparing her with Minerva. She was his girlfirend when he was a techer and she was in her 7th year, it was against the rules but they didn't care. A song finaly came on the radio (A/N: don't you hate it when they don't play a song for like, 10 mins?) it was a slow-ish one, it caught Albus' attention.

_female_

_I guess I'm not to good at keeping love alive for long_

_I think I've found the answers but the answers always wrong_

_My first love was my true love and it should have been my last_

_The only time I'm happy is when I'm dreaming in the past_

_Next time you fall in love_

_It better be with me_

_The way it used to be_

_Back then was when we touched the Starlight_

_Sometimes you turn away from what your heart tells you is right_

_And so you settle for whatever gets you through the night_

_The flame you thought was dead may suddenly begin to burn_

_And broken hearts can be repaired thats something that you learn_

_Next time you fall in love_

_It better be with me_

_The way it used to be_

_Back then was when we touched the starlight_

_Male_

_I've re-lived every moment that I've ever shared with you_

_What fools we were to end a dream that looked like coming true_

_Next time you fall in love_

_it better be with me_

_Female_

_back then_

_Male_

_was when _

_Both_

_we touched the starlight_

_Next time you fall in love_

_It better be with me_

_the way it used to be_

_back then was when we touched the Starlight_

_I guess I'm not to good at keeping love alive for long_

_I think I've found the answers but the answers always wrong_

_My first love was my true love and it should have been my last_

_The only time I'm happy is when I'm dreaming in the past_

_Next time you fall in love_

_it better be with me_

_The way it used to be_

_Back then was when we touched the starlight._

Once the song had finished, Albus realiazed how much it related to Minerva's and his relationship. He still loved her, he was heart broken when she had ended it with him, but he respected her reasons and didn't try to find her, the first time he saw her was some 5 years later when she accepted the job of Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts.

Sighing Albus made himself a mug of hot chocolate, it always helped him to think. Should he tell Minerva or just leave it, at least now she was his friend, if he told her... His thoughts were interupted by a knock on his door. 'If I stay quiet they will think I'm out!' he thought as he sat still, after a couple of seconds the knock became louder "Albus, I know you're in there! I really need to talk to you!" He heard someone say, the someone was a certain Scottish woman he had been thinking about, he couldn't see her now, he still needed to think.

"I'm busy!" was his grumpy reply, he hoped she would leave him alone, but he knew she wouldn't

"Albus, I can assure you that you are not busy! You have never worked on a Saturday!" Rubbing his temples he replied

"Minerva, I am in fact very busy! Now leave me in peace!" He didn't mean to get angry, especially not with her, but he needed to think

"Busy enough not to listen to me?" she shouted back, angrily

"Minerva, I am in the middle of something!" he replied back just as crossly

"Right, well, I can't wait, I have to tell you now!" she said then paused "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I love you! Anf I have never stopped loving you!" she shouted, he could tell she was crying.

Jumping up quickly he rushed to the door and threw it open.

"What did you say?" he asked softly, leading her into his office

"I...I said I love you, and I never stopped loving you!" she replied so softly Albus had trouble hearing. His heart was racing with joy, Minerva McGonagall still loved him. He cupped her face with his hand and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"I never stopped loving you either!" he whispered leaning down to kiss her. He was overjoyed when he felt her lips meet his and her arms wrap round his neck. Once they finaly broke apart Albus whispered.

"Marry me, Minerva Catrina McGongall!" he asked, they hadn't been together for the past 30 years but they had been friends and bothed loved each other secreatly.

"Yes Albus, I will marry you!" she replied softly before kissing him again.

(A.N. I hoped you liked it, please review!)


End file.
